Young Hearts
by Kuro Hakase
Summary: Sakura high has recently been converted to co-ed school. The original members have graduated which leads to a new band being formed by a fearless girl and shy but talented young man. Contains Oc's
1. Carry on

Hokagou Cake time!

Ch.1: Carry on

'_Carry on, my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to rest….. Don't you cry no more!'_

What is that? Kansas? Awesome. They're so cool; I would totally use that as an alarm….Wait! That is my alarm! My hand hits a button on a clock like system. "Oh no!" I say as I scramble out of bed and into the bathroom. Crap! How could I sleep in! On the first day no less! "This shucks!" I say toothbrush in my mouth scrubbing. I hastily spit the toothpaste out and wash my face. I ran out of the bathroom and quickly put on my uniform. A black blazer and black pants nothing special, the only notable thing is that instead of a tie, they use a ribbon. Luckily you could pick your own color ribbon, so I went with a black one.

"Mom! Make sure you eat your breakfast!" I yell as I grab my headphones, phone, wallet and school bag. I put on my shoes and dashed out of the house to my bike.

I peddle fast so I don't miss the orientation, waving to various neighbors.

"Hello Toshiro-kun! On your way to your first day of high school?" Old man Kintaro asked with a smile.

"Yep!" I said as I peddled by him. Kintaro, is nice old man, not too preachy or annoying. A few miles later I arrived at the school, SakuragaokaHighSchool. Recently it was changed to a co-ed high school, it used to be an all-girl school, imagine how awesome it would be if I was the only boy. What am I thinking? I got to get orientation!

I parked my bike next to a ….motorcycle? I wonder who owns that, it's a friggin Ductati! Whoever does must be loaded and a skilled driver. I walked to the auditorium for orientation. Luckily it was just starting and there was a seat right next to the door.

I snuck into the seat and looked around, this place is huge, but that principal seems a little suckish.

"You all look like great and promising students! But be aware there are rules!" the principal said as he straightened his tie and his eyes wandered around the auditorium.

You can't fool me old man, I can already see you oogling all of the female students. So cliché, I bet he's gonna treat all of the guys like we don't exist while he flirts with the girls.

"And now for Kitsuke-san." The principal said as he gave the microphone to a girl. A very beautiful girl, she walked to the stand with an aura of self-confidence.

"Congratulations to all of you for making it into our fine school. Let's make this an enjoyable year." The Kitsuki-san girl said formally.

I wonder what class she's in, she looks like the type that would challenge the teacher. After orientation we were dismissed to the hallway to go to our class rooms. For some reason they had a bunch of stands and decorations in the hallway, probably for clubs or something.

The classrooms were a decent size and they had students pick seats out of a hat. Awesomely, I got a window seat, second from the back. When I sat down another girl took a seat in front of me. A blonde girl who looked like that cute doll in a store that your little sister would beg you to buy, she was clearly in a daze looking around.

Then the Kitsuki girl took the seat behind me, she plopped in the seat and put her head down as if she were tired.

"…ou…" I heard. Did she say that? It was so quiet I could barely hear it. "Hey, you." The girl named Kitsuki said in a tired tone not even lifting her head. "Um, me?" I asked a little nervous.

"You're new here right? Well I might as well try to talk to you since you're in that seat. Suki Kutsuki." She said to me.

"Nice to meet you, Toshiro Yuiko." I replied to Suki.

"Toshiro means talented child and Yuiko means thoughtful child." Suki said with a little of a chuckle echoing, "I wonder if you'll live up to the name you have."

Now that I think about it Suki means beloved and Kitsuki is the name of a city on Ota.

"Thanks. And Suki means beloved and-"I said being cut off

"Kitsuki is a name of a city in Ota, I know." Suki said as she finally lifted up her head to reveal her beautiful face. Wow, wait what is this feeling? It's like I'm being stared at by all of the guys in the room, and I am!

"I guess it's time to for all of you to introduce yourself." The teacher said, "We'll start from this side of the room." She said pointing to the side I was sitting on. Damn it! Why did she have to start on my side!

The first guy introduced himself but then the blonde girl got up shakily. She was probably nervous, a shy type.

"Uh, uh, um…I'm Riku Cutisake! I like music, I live with my brother and I enjoy sweets." The girl said sitting down quickly. Music? I wonder what her favorite band is, maybe she likes music only in Japan? I hear a cough as of signaling something. Oh! It's my turn! I stand up and look at the class nervously. "Toshiro Yuiko. I like music and reading. I hope we all have a good year together!" I say quickly and sit down. I wonder how Suki's introduction will be. I feel her get up and glare at the class.

"Suki Kitsuki." Suki said as a matter of factly and sat down. Whoa, that was so straight to the point.

"She's a strange one." One guy whispered to a guy in front of him.

"Yeah, wasn't she the one that spoke at the entrance ceremony?" the guy in front of him replied back to him.

I wonder how everyone is going to be around her, she seems like the heartbreaker type.

A few hours later after getting the class setup and everyone introducing themselves we were let out early to look at the clubs. I wonder which club Riku is going to join, maybe the choir club since she said she likes music. Suki however was nowhere to be found, not even the teacher knew she was gone! Maybe she went home early or something. Rice got up and disappeared into the crowd and I was one of the remaining students leaving the room and walking into the hallway.

"Join the Shogi club! It comes in handy later in life!" one guy said wearing a board with a painted Shogi design.

"No! Join the karate club! That not only helps later but you can kick someone's ass with these skills!" a girl in a karate uniform exclaimed.

This is too overwhelming! I don't want to be bored and I don't want my ass kicked every day after school!

"Um, I'll think about it." I said not wanting to be rude. I quickly walked away from them and dodging my way through the crowd of people. I walked by a staircase and by it was a sign.

'Join the light music club! Play an instrument? Come on in and be a part of the band!' the sign read. Hmmm… this one sounds pretty laid-back. Perfect! I walk up to the stairs to find a door and opened it to find a familiar face. It was Suki! She looked glad that someone came to the club but then frowned.

"Kitsuki-san?" I ask nervous. She looks at me with a bit of an irritated expression like I should get out.

"Can you really play? 5 other guys came in trying to flirt with me and couldn't play an instrument or a tune!" Suki said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I can play bass pretty well." I tell her a little nervous. She eyes me suspiciously and points to a bass guitar in the corner.

"Play! Suki said sternly like a mother telling her child to clean up their room. Of course, I do as she commands and pick up the bass.

"Will anything do?" I ask her as I hook the bass up to the amplifier and tuner.

"Anything will do as long as it sounds good and real!" Suki tells me.

Okay here goes! I strum the first string and began to play the first thing that comes into my head.

Without thinking I began to play a bass cover from Carry on my wayward son. I began to move my feet playing the song hearing the lyrics in my head.

'Though my eyes could see I was still a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man!' echoed in my head. Who knows how long I was playing I could've been playing for hours but I stopped when I stopped hearing the lyrics in my head. Suki is staring at me strangely. Damn it, I probably messed up the entire song, well I could always scope out another club.

"Cool! I mean, that was great. Welcome to the club!" Suki said smiling for the first time today.

"Th…thank you!" I say a little surprised and bowing.

I could hear Suki giggling, "Toshiro-san? You're blushing!" Suki said as she giggled at me.

What I am?

"I am!" I say nervously as I cover my face. Suki smiled at me again, "Don't worry, you're probably not used to playing in front of others. Don't worry, I'll get you over that!" Suki said to me kindly.

"O…okay!" I say a little glad. Just then the door began to creak open and a familiar blonde girl peeked in the room shyly.

"Um… is this the light music club?" Riku asked shyly looking at the both of us.

Suki smiled at her, "Yes it is. Do you plan on joining?" Suki said to her.

Yes! She may join this club! But I wonder what kind of instrument she plays though?

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Five Finger Death Punch

"Um….. Is this the light music club?" Riku asked shyly as she looked at me And Suki.

"Yes it is.", Suki said with a kind smile, "Do you plan on joining? Riku nodded nervously, how cute! I wonder what instrument she plays or what she sounds like. Wait! Now I sound like a pervert.

"What do you play?" Suki asked as she took a seat at the small table. I follow her, putting the bass down and walking to the table to take a seat.

"Well, I play guitar and I can sing pretty well." Riku said with a small but somewhat confident smile. Riku picked up the acoustic guitar and began to play a very slow song.

'To your heart. To your heart. To reach you I sing! ~' she began to sing and play the acoustic in her hands.

I know this song, it's by Aluto; Path to you all is the name of the song I think. It's a great song, beautiful and heartfelt; I think I even have on my IPod. She plays with her blonde hair swaying and she was smiling as she sang. It was beautiful to watch; I felt a shoulder nudge me and I saw Suki smiling at then turned to Riku and smiled.

"That was great, Riku-san!" Suki said as she clapped lightly, "You're definitely welcome to join! Oh! This is another recent member, Toshiro Yuiko." Suki pushed me up ahead.

"Nice to meet you." I say bowing a little awkward.

"I'm, Suki Kitsuki. Nice to meet you. Suki said with her confident smile.

"N..nice to meet you too, Toshiro." Riku said with shy yet kind smile as she bowed too.  
Suki then leaned in her chair and looked at the two of us with a quizzical expression.

"A bassist, a vocalist, and a lead guitar player. We're incomplete." Suki said tired, "And it's 4:00 now so I don't think anyone is going to try out."

She sighed and got up, "Well, since today was for tryouts we'll leave early and look for a drummer tomorrow. "Suki said as she stretched.

"It was nice meeting you two. Hopefully we can find ourselves a good drummer." Suki said as she got up and left the club room, leaving me and Riku alone in the clubroom.

We both chuckled nervously as we put our instruments away and left the clubroom; we both walked outside of the school. She was walking in the same direction as me.

"You live this way too?"

"You live this way too?"

We both said at the same time and then laughed nervously. We then walked to the bike racks and found a person on the Ducati, they looked familiar but I couldn't tell who they were because they had a helmet on. The rider looked at us and waved 'goodbye' as if they knew us.

"Bye?" Riku said as she waved at the rider. The rider then got in his bike and rode off quickly. That was weird; who would we know that owns a motorcycle like that? Whatever, I shouldn't worry about it. I grabbed my bike as Riku waited, and we began to walk in the same direction.

"You play really well, Cutisake-san." I complimented as I pushed my bike along.

She smiled shyly, "Thank you, Yuiko-san." She replied. Okay, got to keep this conversation moving!

"So you live around here too? That's cool." I said as we walked. You idiot! Don't state the obvious! She giggled a bit, so cute!  
"Yes, I do. I live on the right side of the fork in between the neighborhoods. "Riku said pointing ahead to the fork in the road.

"I live on the right." I replied, a little shaky. She giggled again and smiled at me.

"Maybe we can ride to school together some time." She then suggested shyly but sweetly.

Yes! Note to self: Make sure bike is always ready to ride to school with Riku-chan. We walked until we reached the fork that separated our neighborhoods; we smiled and waved at each other.

"See you tomorrow." We both say as we part ways. I smile all the way home until I hear a loud noise in next to my house, it sounds almost like someone is hitting drums without a care, just *Bang, domp,domp!* I wonder who it is, I've never heard noise from this house.

"Whatever." I say as I park my bike in the backyard of my house and come in through the door. Pots and pans are clanging against each other and corny television themes are heard in the living room area.

"Toshiro?" my mom asks from the stove. She turns around showing her young face, her black hair that I inherited from her is tied in a nice pony tail. She looks at me with her brown eyes and smiles her motherly smile.

"Hello Toshiro. How was school? You're home awfully late, are you already getting girls?" She said with a smile.

"No mother. I joined a club." I said taking a seat at the kitchen table and placing my bag down next to me. I really like talking mother; I mean she's the one who got me into music. She had it all, The Beatles, R.E.M, the awesome stuff. I mean she even looks like the type who would be into music. She walks with great confidence, I mean she could be a role model for all girls.

"What kind of club?" she asked taking a seat across from me and resting her head on her hand.

"The light music club, it's a band." I replied with a smile. She smiled back with great but calm happiness.

"That's great! I assume you're the bassist of course." She said with a smile, her eyes seemed to wander but came back to me. I wonder what she was looking at, but

"HEY THERE!" the gruff voice yells putting me in a headlock

"ACK! Dad?" I said caught in my dad's inescapable headlock, he always got me with those.

"The first day of school and you're already pulling the cute chicks! That's my boy!" dad exclaimed giving me a noogie to mess up my hair.

"No! I joined a club!" I said trying to get out of the headlock and he let go with a smile. Dad always like that, loved to show love physically. He's a tall dude, who still has all of his hair and most of his muscles. He has bright purple eyes that I got from his side. He usually wears it in a straight style that almost looks like a mullet.

"What kind of club? Is it filled with cute girls?" dad said with a bright smile, I actually managed to get out of the headlock.

"The light music club, the school band." I told him with a smile, thinking of the bluntness of Suki and sweet Riku. He smiled as mom began to put dinner on the table. I began to eat, listening to the story of their day and other random topics. I love listening to them talk, their stories always make me laugh. After a good hour of listening to their stories and eating, I went upstairs to my room, clearly tired form my first day. As I open the door I throw my bag onto my bed and proceed to get ready for the before bed affairs. My poster of Nightmare and the Who are looking off into space stuck in their awesome poses. I go to the bathroom and get in the shower and get out drying my black hair.

"We won't get fooled again~!" I sing air guitaring as I put on my pajamas. I plop on the bed finally, slowly… d..r…..ifting to sleep…

Suddenly I hear the sounds of banging and clanging, and note these are not the sounds of breakfast being made! More like the rapid banging of drums or something and it's coming from….

"There!" I exclaim looking out of the window pointing to the house next to mine. Who the hell drums this early, it's not even 8;00 yet! And to add insult to injury, the window is open so everyone can hear! I put on my uniform quickly and quickly shove my earphones playing Aluto.

Mom is up surprisingly and she looks just as calm as ever.

"Morning, Toshiro." She said handing me a piece of toast, well-cooked too. I take the toast with a smile but then scowl.

"Who is that drumming next door?" I ask as I eat my toast. Just right, crispy but not too crispy, and buttered to perfection.

Mom looked out of the kitchen window and tilted her head, "I don't hear anything, dear."

What? How can you not hear that! It's like living next to Neil Peart himself! I took off my earphones to find silence, well morning noise.

"But…but…I heard!" I protested pointing to the window only to find no sounds coming out, damn it! I know I heard banging!

"It was probably just your alarm clock dear, now hurry! You don't want to be late on your second day." Mom told me as she handed me a piece of toast. She's right, but damn I wonder who that making that noise next door was! After munching down on my piece of toast, I ran outside to my bike and peddled off.

Second day! The first real day of school, the first day of actual notes, work and…homework. Some things I really don't want to do…..AH! It's her! On a bike no less! Her blonde hair floating softly behind her as she peddled gracefully on her bike, and her gold eyes shining with anticipation for the day's events, it was her! Riku Cutisake! I have to speak! Come on mouth work! Work!

"Um…Morning!" I managed to say as I rode next to her. She blinked a bit as she looked at me, as if recognizing who I am. She then smiled sweetly at me.

"Morning Yuiko-san!" she said with her ever so sweet voice, "How are you?"

She spoke happily to me and to top it off she remembered my name!

I managed to speak out with a smile, "I'm just fine. How are you?" Just gotta play it cool, don't look like a total doofus!

"I'm fine. Are you coming to the club's second meeting?" she asked me as we peddled near the school. She asked if I'm coming to clubs! She must have some care for me!

"Of course, I am. But…we do need a drummer." I said to her with a smile, she of course nodded in agreement. We smiled at each other as we rode and arrived to school with students walking to the front.

Of course we had to park our bikes at the bike racks, this would be perfect chance to hold her hand or something.

"Riku-san! I can put your bi-_ACK!" I said as the Rider from yesterday drove up suddenly. What the hell? Who drives a Ductatit…more importantly how could they afford it! Wait..that helmet has cat ears and his clothing is all black…..could that be

"Celty-san?" I managed speak out nervously. The bike rider put his hand over the mouth part as if he was laughing at me. He shook his head and shooed us away, like we were cats or something.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Riku. As if she would know…

"I really don't know, I'm sorry." She told me as she shook her head. That was probably stupid question to ask her, I mean why would she know about some biker wrapped in black and with a cat helmet. She's probably the type who would rather watch some cable drama or something.

"But that was a funny joke, Toshiro-san." Riku said with a small giggle, "He did look like Celty."

She caught the reference? YES! And she found it funny! Another score for me! I'm doing good so far!

We finally arrived in class and parted ways, she did ask if we could have lunch together, you all already know that I agreed to it. Suki was already in her seat her head down. It seems like this is going to be a thing. I walked to my seat and placed my bag on the edge of the desk. I sat down and looked at Suki.

"Um…"

"Morning. You and Riku to the clubroom at lunch…we still need a drummer." She said before I could even get my sentence out and not even looking up!

"Um…okay." Was all I could say in response, if I were to say anything else I'm afraid I might face her wrath. I turned around to face an hour of a teacher rambling and rambling about science and math. I sat upright in my chair trying to stay awake, my pencil insistent on writing , my eyes straining. To get rid of some of the boredom I looked next to me to see what Riku was doing. She was taking notes with a focused expression, God she's so cute. I wonder how much Suki has done. I turned around only to see…

WHAT?

She has almost everything the teacher said in her notebook! What makes it so nerve racking is the fact her head is still down! Damn she must have some memory! I went back to taking notes, for what feels like an eternity until the bell for lunch finally rang! Almost immediately everyone got up leaving for lunch. It was me and Riku, who had a bento, at her desk.

"Look like it's just us." Riku said with a small smile and got up walking towards me with a smile. She stood near Suki's seat and looked down at me.

"Suki wants us to meet in the clubroom." I told her as I looked into her beautiful eyes. God…I could get lost in her eyes…wait snap out of it!

"Okay, shall we go together?" She asked with great kindness. Damn it! Of all things to not have made, it would be a lunch!

"Um..I have to get a lunch looks like." I said as I got up and shrugged, deep down I could really kick myself for not packing a lunch, "Tell Suki-san I'll be a bit late."

I said as we walked out and separated in the hallway. I smiled looking at her for a moment and began to walk towards the school store. I needed a jolt, so I put my headphones in and began to walk. I looked ahead and began to listen to the sounds of the Gazette.

"…..uo. !"

What was that? I felt like something was in my chest, I looked down and noticed a rather short girl wearing glasses. She looked innocent, mainly due to her black hair that was in a hime cut. But …her eyes. They looked like they could kill.

"That moron! He's done it now!"

"He must be a first year…poor bastard."

Students began to mumble about this whole situation, I mean the girl couldn't be that bad..

"Um..hey sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention—!" I apologize unfinished due to a blunt feeling in my chin and finding myself on the ground. Was I just punched? By a short moe girl?

"Next time watch where you're going…" She told me grimly looking down on me from her glasses and her arms folded. I nodded

"Um..sorry." I told her as she walked away in the opposite direction. It was 3 minutes before I got up and walked quickly towards the school store. Some students gave me a sympathetic look while others snickered and shrugged. Whatever….

The school store was just a small little section, I was greeted by an older woman , probably late 20's, with brown hair. She wore a bandana and something in her hair was holding back her bangs. She smirked seeing me hold my face

"Ah~ So you felt the wrath of the 'Moe Bruiser'!" she teased with a smirk. I sighed and nodded, of course

"That's what they call her?" I ask looking over the pastries, that sweet bun looked really good.

I was met with laughter but then she gave me a sweet bun and milk. The Moe Bruiser? Sounds like some sort of name for a fighter character

"On me! I mean you were hit by her fist and didn't even get knocked out!" she told me as she patted my cheek. Um, cool, I think. I got a pastry and milk for getting hit!

"Um thanks. Um…"

"Club President~! You can call me that!" she said with a chief like laughter

"Okay, Club President. Thanks again." I told her as I walked back to the clubroom. As I walked towards the room I waved to Miss Club President and put the milk against my face.

It was ice cold and numbed the pain a bit. I made sure to watch where I was going this time, and decided to eat when I got to the clubroom. As I neared the clubroom, I could hear a familiar banging. Like the one from ….this MORNING!

I ran up the steps and looked inside seeing my band mates and…her. The moe bruiser on drums with a calm expression, well until she looked my way, she had a scowl.

"Oh it's you." She said simply as she put the drum sticks up. Suki had a small smile, rare, that must mean this girl could play and Riku was done clapping and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back but then her face turned to worry.

"Toshiro-san!" Riku gasped as she ran over and looked at my face, I blushed a deep red as she examined my cheek, and I looked away shyly of course. "What happened?" she asked with some worry

"Um…something hit me." I said avoiding the evil gaze of the little bruiser who caused my face to be like this.

"That something was our drummer, I bet!" Suki said with a smirk and nudging me playfully.

She's kidding..her! The little bruiser who not only hit me but caused me to wake up abruptly!

"I see." I say plainly looking at Suki and Riku. Riku smiled a bit and giggled

"SO you're the one Toshiko was talking about." Riku giggled a bit

Her name is Toshiko? Crap, her name sounds like mine, so she may not like me. Didn't someone once say that people whose name sound like don't get along? I swear I've read that somewhere. Maybe if I'm nice, she won't punch me again or wake me up. I haven't even heard her play but if Suki let her join the band, she must be good.

(End of Chapter 2)


End file.
